


Day and Night

by DaeikoSou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeikoSou/pseuds/DaeikoSou
Summary: Sentimientos que eran reprimidos, sentimientos que fueron desarrollándose al pasar de los años, sentimientos que un día fluirán como merecían.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyujin no me pertenece, sólo la trama de ésta historia.
> 
> Advertencias: SPOILERS del manga, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), mucho Headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), narración de dudosa calidad, posibles temas clichés, entre otros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ámame día y noche, envuelto en sombras de tristeza..."
> 
> Днями-ночами - Mukka

No tenía ni que pensar en cómo había llegado a ese estado que muchos llamarían como tontamente enamorado. Jean lo sabía muy bien, había sido amor a primera vista. Y por mucho que conociera a un sinfín de mujeres hermosas, jamás se compararían con la mujer que a él le gustaba.

Kirstein había estado enamorado de Mikasa desde hace cuatro años y por más que intentara dejar aquellos sentimientos, simplemente no podía. La mitad asiática se había clavado en su corazón desde el primer momento y ya no pudo hacerla salir de allí, teniendo que contener aquellos sentimientos muy dentro de él por mucho tiempo.

Pero sus sentimientos llegaron a más que verla sólo como una mujer hermosa. Jean no se mantendría en esa postura si la quisiera sólo por eso. No, al chico de ahora 19 años no le terminaría gustando alguien por tanto tiempo sino existieran más razones.

Ackerman era única, fuerte, pero también una chica tierna, sentimental, que se preocupaba por sus camaradas. Empezó en ése lugar sólo preocupándose por su pequeño círculo de amigos, Eren y Armin, pero ahora incluso llegó a preocuparse por él, Sasha y Connie. Quizá de no ser porque sus superiores eran tan fuertes, también intentaría protegerlos alguna vez. Jean se fijó de su alto desarrollo, pero también se fijaba de los obvios sentimientos de ella por Eren.

Jean no era tonto, realmente cualquiera se daría cuenta que no era sólo un sentimiento familiar, y que él jamás sería mirado de la misma forma. Lo sabía, pero no por eso desistió a sus sentimientos por ella. No había sido fácil llevar eso, por más que él lo hiciera ver de ésa forma. Verla de lejos amando a alguien más, cada vez se volvía una tarea más difícil en su día a día.

Cuando Eren se fue, lo odió. Más que por actuar solo, sin hablarlo con sus camaradas, sus amigos a quienes dijo que apreciaba. Más que todo eso, había sido insensible por dejar a Mikasa sola y triste, sabiendo todo lo que valía para ella. Pero Jean no odiaba a Eren realmente, sólo envidiaba que tuviese a la chica que quería y él no la apreciara de ésa misma forma. Eren no tenía ningún sentimiento amoroso hacia la mitad asiática. En ese punto, ambos eran iguales, con un amor no correspondido del cual estaban satisfechos sólo con poder estar a su lado.

En ese transcurso de tiempo en que Eren no estuvo, Jean pudo aprovecharse de éso, de intentar conquistar a Mikasa, pero no lo hizo; más bien siempre intentó excusar la decisión de Eren de irse, para que ella no se sintiera tan triste. La animaba diciéndole que pronto llegaría, cosa que a decir verdad Kirstein no sabía con certeza. Si bien confiaba en que Eren no los traicionaría, no sabía que pretendía con dejarlos.

Pero cuando les envió aquella carta, no supo que pensar ni mucho menos qué decir. Los estaba mandando a atacar la zona dónde se encontraban millones de civiles y personas inocentes.

Cuando Sasha murió, Eren se rió. Y no le dijo a Mikasa porque no quería entristecerla, siempre de cierta forma él intentaba protegerla, y que mantuviera su esperanza con Eren, siempre que él también la siguiera teniendo. Jean se preocupaba demasiado por su bienestar, y la muerte de su amiga había sido suficiente para derrumbar a todos.

Jean soñaba con que un día ambos pudiesen vivir felices juntos, con una familia y una linda casa en el distrito central, pero sabía que eso no pasaría y Mikasa no sería realmente feliz.

. . .

Al principio, ella sólo se limitaba a hablarle lo justo y necesario. Ignorando casi todas sus acciones a excepción de cuando se peleaba con Eren. Al pasar del tiempo, Jean fue considerado para Mikasa un admirable camarada y fiel amigo. Por todo lo que pasaron, así como con Sasha y Connie, pero a Jean le tenía cierta cantidad de respeto, tanto que buscaba con su mirada, a veces la confirmación de lo que las personas decían, como cuando Connie le dijo que Eren se rió cuando Sasha murió.

Mikasa era fuerte, pero no era del todo independiente. Solía preguntar que es lo que harían en vez de sólo actuar. Era como le había dicho Eren, una Ackerman sólo seguía órdenes de su amo y su naturaleza se guiaba en proteger a ese ser. Cuando Eren no estaba, le hacía falta todo. Como si su propio ser desapareciera y se quedaba como alguien sin personalidad. Cuando Eren le dijo que siempre la odió, algo dentro de su ser se quebró.

Entonces decidió dejar de usar la bufanda.

Cuando Armin le dijo que pensara por sí misma al menos una vez, no supo que hacer.

Justo después de eso, fue con Jean, no porque Armin se lo dijera, no sabía si llamarlo sentido común, o no saber que hacer ni a dónde dirigirse, sólo quiso ver que al menos el único camarada y amigo que quedaba allí estaba bien.

Desde ése momento su mundo empezó a cambiar, más que las recientes declaraciones de Eren, que la haya abandonado y que prefería un genocidio a otras alternativas. Mikasa había dejado atrás su bufanda, éso le había dolido demasiado, pero era un gran paso para ella y su independencia, de pensar por sí misma. No podía negar que no pensó en un mundo sin Eren, después de que le dijera hace 4 años atrás que le faltaban menos de 8 años para morir por adquirir el poder del titan de ataque; sabía que aquéllo no dudaría para siempre, y mucho menos envejecerían juntos, con Armin era igual, por haber adquirido los poderes del titan colosal.

Entonces sólo le quedarían Jean y Connie, en dado caso sobrevivieran al retumbar. Después de la muerte de Sasha, Connie había cambiado, sabía que a él más que a nadie le dolía su perdida, después de todo, como él había dicho, eran almas gemelas, y le habían quitado parte de él mismo. Lo entendía, la muerte de Sasha también le había dolido mucho, pero ahora que Eren estaba más lejos que nunca, le dolía incluso más. Pero, si algo tenía claro, es que tenía que desprenderse de esos sentimientos, desde que supo que le quedaba sólo unos años para morir debió hacerlo.

Mientras miraba la escena de Jean con los demás de la legión que ahora eran llamados Jaeristas, empezó a pensar en sí Jean también tendría a alguien por quien sentiría aquel vacío si un día desapareciera. Además de Marco, su mejor amigo de la tropa de reclutas 104, sino como ella o como Connie.

No supo por qué empezó a preguntarse eso, quizá por curiosidad, tampoco es que pudo pensar mucho en ello cuando estaban en medio del retumbar.

. . .

Si tuviese que adivinar cual sería el momento para decir lo que sentía, pues ése era el momento. Ambos, junto a sus camaradas, se acercaban cada vez más a una masacre repleta de titanes colosales, donde no sabía si sobrevivirían; pero Jean no lo haría, sabía que era sólo un capricho egoísta tener que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos en ese momento tan grave, y lo era mucho más con Mikasa luchando con la posible posibilidad de tener que matar a Eren.

Jamás le haría eso, nunca intervendría en sus propios sentimientos, esa era su forma de quererla, en silencio. Pero prometió algo, si ambos sobrevivía, lo diría, definitivamente lo haría, y esperaría gustoso ése rechazo.

Cuando supieron que la única y verdadera alternativa para terminar esa cruel masacre era matar a Eren, Jean, con mucho dolor fue quien se lo dijo, no podía mentirle. Sintió su mirada fija en él, repleta de dolor, le rompió el corazón, pero Mikasa terminó por entenderlo, tenía que hacerse. No necesitaba más confirmación de parte de Jean.

Mikasa por alguna razón quiso tomar la mano de Jean en ése momento, en que vio todo estallar y Eren se había ido, pero sólo se sostuvo de su camisa mientras veía que todo se iba en frente de sus ojos.

"Adiós... Eren"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo en este fandom, pues mis primeros fanfics publicados en Fanfiction fueron un Mikaeren bien mal escrito XD. Sinceramente pensé que moriría siendo team Mikaren, pero hasta ésta última temporada me volví 100% Jeankasa, el hecho de que Jean, al pasar de los años siga queriendo a Mikasa se me hace muy romántico. Eren cada vez se mostraba que no tendría sentimientos románticos hacia Mikasa, más el montón de cosas más que han pasado en el manga (que me volvieron Erehisu también), coloqué varios de esos momentos acá, pero me limité a escribir más sobre los sentimientos de estos dos personajes.
> 
> No sé si haya o no una continuación, dependerá de como termine el manga, sólo faltan dos capítulos para su conclusión, mi alternativa era esperar y poder publicar esto completo, pero quería escribir Jeankasa ya. Espero les haya gustado, y que el manga termine bien como para poder escribir una segunda parte ;n;
> 
> Sin más que decir, me despido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y no es coincidencia, es mi destino. Yo disuelvo mi corazón en tu té..."
> 
> Днями-ночами - Mukka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyujin no me pertenece, sólo la trama de ésta historia.
> 
> Advertencias: SPOILERS del manga, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), mucho Headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), narración de dudosa calidad, posibles temas clichés, entre otros.

No dejaba de mirarla, por más que ella sólo veía como Gabi, Falco y Pieck se reencontraban con su familia, o como la misma Annie salió corriendo a ver a su padre; Jean sólo podía quedarse mirando a Mikasa. Sabía que ella no encontraba bien, debido a que Arckerman era a quien más le había afectado aquello, porque mientras los demás tenían a su familia con quien reencontrarse, ella acababa de "matar" al suyo para que eso pasara.

Aunque Jean no terminaba de creer que había pasado eso, que con sólo una explosión podían acabar con él.

Pudo notar como Mikasa se sostenía la cabeza debido al dolor, Kirstein tenía ganas de darle apoyo, abrazarla al menos para que llorara sobre su pecho de ser necesario; pero sentía que no debía ser él quien lo hiciera, que no tenía ése derecho. Si Armin estuviese ahí con ella fuese distinto, ya estarían ambos dándose de ése apoyo. Después de todo, eran los más cercano a Eren, Jean y los demás eran sus camaradas y amigos, pero no estaba esa afinidad, ese vínculo como otros lo llamaban.

A Jean también le dolía su pérdida, no lo negaba. Desde hace mucho tiempo que le había dolido el cambio drástico que tuvo Eren. Pero su mayor preocupación siempre fue Mikasa, por más que ella no lo viera, por más que su atención y sentimientos fuesen para Jaeger, por más que lo único que Mikasa pensara en ese momento, fuese en él. Kirstein lo entendía, porque en ése momento lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era ella y su bienestar.

«"Si tan sólo lo supieras, Mikasa. Si supieras cuánto te quiero, cuánto me importas", pensó Jean»

Pero su amor seguiría silencioso, sabía lo egoísta que podía ser decirle sus sentimientos en esas circunstancias. Dónde se mente estaba en otro lugar, dónde se encontraba tan débil emocionalmente. No, Jean no sería ésa persona aprovechada, porque se preocupaba más que nadie por ella, por su estabilidad emocional.

. . .

Su simple mirada la calmaba, al menos un poco, por un pequeño transcurso de tiempo, segundos quizá, antes de que volvieran los pensamientos compulsivos. Mikasa de un momento a otro, empezó a notar las miradas de Jean hacia ella, no sabía porqué lo hacía, en su momento le parecía indiferente, luego empezó preguntarse sus razones, para después empezar a avergonzarla un poco, no la notaba todo el tiempo, pero ella se daba cuenta al menos dos o tres veces cuando se reunían.

En ese momento, en que se supone todo había acabado, Jean la miraba. Estaba a su lado, casi que podía rozarlo en cualquier momento. No obstante, sus dolores de cabeza no la dejaban pensar sino en Eren, y en cómo sus últimas palabras hacia ella fueron que la odiaba. Se sentía rota, devastada. No quería que su despedida fuese como ésa.

Mikasa llegó a sentirse bien cuando Jean la miraba, porque solía mirarla de muchas formas, formas que la morena no sabía definir; pero la mayor parte del tiempo, era preocupación. La chica no podía saber sus razones para preocuparse por ella más que el de ser camaradas; porque sabía que ella no estaba bien, y no era necesario que lo dijera. En una de esas quiso decirle todo a Jean, decirle que sabía que la miraba, decirle todos sus problemas y apoyarse de él, debido a que Armin, (cuando Eren se fue por primera vez a Marley), solía perderse en su mundo, y no estaba allí para ella, en todo ese tiempo sintió que si mencionaba algo de Eren se molestaría con ella. Tal y como realmente hizo cuando el retumbar comenzó.

Pero lo habían detenido, habían remordimientos, pero sin duda lo habían hecho. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un ciempiés brillante apareció y empezó a preocuparse por Armin. Reiner seguía vivo y pronto se escuchó una explosión. Escuchó a Jean decir: «Sabía que no morirías con eso». Mikasa se quedó pensando, parada, sin saber que hacer, Eren se había levantado una vez más, con una apariencia totalmente diferente, un colosal de cabello largo. Pronto la desesperación llegó nuevamente, debían alejar a Eren del ciempiés, ya que el retumbar podía reiniciarse. «Eren, no terminará hasta que él muera» escuchó al capitán Levi. Mikasa observó a todos despedirse de sus familiares, los dolores persistían. Un humo empezó a salir del ciempiés. «¿No es lo mismo que en villa Ragako?» señaló Connie.

. . .

Todos quedaron sin palabras, pero el capitán Levi actuó rápido, mandó a Mikasa, junto a Pieck y él a subir en Falco, ya que tanto Arckermans y cambiantes era la excepción a lo que estaba por pasar. Mikasa tuvo que sostener a Pieck para que no se quedara, mientras se alejaban de ellos, fue cuando hubo una última mirada entre ellos. La última mirada entre Jean y Mikasa.

No hubo tiempo de asimilarlo, ni mucho menos de despedidas, había sido una de las más difíciles decisiones que habían tomado. Mientras Jean y Connie se abrazaban despidiéndose, el primero pensó en que nunca dijo sus sentimientos y que ésa en definitiva había sido su última oportunidad de hacerlo, pero a pesar de que quizá debió haber sido egoísta, para él había sido la mejor decisión guardar silencio, respetar los sentimientos de Mikasa hasta el final; pero quizá, sólo quizá, en algún futuro alterno, en otro mundo, tiempo y dimensión, o quizá cuando reencarne, se reencontraría con Mikasa, su gran amor, y le diría todo lo que debió decirle antes de morir.

Los demás tuvieron que ver desde arriba como todos se transformaban en titanes y empezaban a enfrentarse con Reiner. Como Armin y Eren se enfrentaban. «¡Mikasa, prepárate, somos los únicos que podemos matar a Eren!» ordenó Levi. Pero Mikasa no escuchaba, no podía más soportar aquello, era demasiado el sufrimiento, ya ni Jean estaría, todo acabaría para ellos, para todos los que le importaban. Quería volver, regresar a dónde no había dolor ni sufrimiento.

En ése universo alterno, era feliz con Eren, al menos por los cortos años que le quedaban de vida, porque ella sólo se conformaba con estar a su lado; sin embargo, ésa era la elección equivocada, porque todos sufrirían, sus amigos, camaradas, compañeros. Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, quien en ése momento estaba con vida. Por más que en ésa elección que tomó, todos igual sufrían, no esperaban a que algo pasara, y ése en definitiva era Eren, quien no se sentaba a esperar a que todo ocurriera, él luchaba por lo que creía correcto. Mikasa lo sabía, sabía que Eren esperaba que todos sus amigos salieran vivos del retumbar, pero no iba a ser posible, lo supo desde que Sasha falleció.

Le dolía ver a sus amigos, a Jean, convertidos en titanes, y si quería salvarlos, si es que acaso había un posibilidad, debía acabar con Eren. Pero eso no significaba que se olvidaría de él, no. Por eso cuando le pidió en su largo sueño que botara ésa bufanda, le dijo que no podía, al contrario, se colocó la bufanda nuevamente, decidida a acabar con Eren, contando con la ayuda de su capitán. Había sido tan doloroso, despedirse de Eren, mientras seguía en el sueño y lo decapitaba.

—Hasta luego, Eren... —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de besar su cabeza decapitada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! No puedo creer que logré transformar el último capítulo en un pequeño Jeankasa lol, tampoco esperé continuar esto, pero lo hice jaja, espero les haya gustado, pensé que no saldría nada, pero el milagro ocurrió. No saben lo triste que estoy con el último capítulo, pero al menos nos dieron varias migajas Jeankasa como para lograr escribir ésto :( obvio no me pude saltar los ¿momentos Eremika? La verdad lo vi como una linda despedida a los sentimientos de Mikasa, más me emocionaron las miradas Jeankasa que otra cosa xD. En fin, ¿habrá continuación? Dependerá del final, aunque ya tengo dos posibles finales en éste fanfic si pasa esto o aquello jeje.
> 
> En fin, eso es todo, ¡espero nos leamos luego!


End file.
